


dark cat & the moon

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, other teams - Freeform, pretty much just haikyuu except a very few number of characters were ghouls the entire time, this is a rewritten version of my other fic bc that was sum nasty shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The ghouls are back, or maybe they've always been there. Tsukishima, a ghoul himself, couldn't care about what his own species' been doing albeit he doesn't think he'd have even the slimmest chance of meeting one without getting attacked. But it's not impossible for him to be wrong about that





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has been discovered. Tsukishima knows what it is.

As far as he knows, Everyone's been convinced that the ghouls are finally extinct.  _highlight convinced._

Because they're not.

At least, Tsukishima Kei and his family- who are ghouls themselves - are proof to the 'Ghouls being extinct' announcement being a total lie. But Tsukishima is a very carefree individual, people finding out about the ghouls _again_ isn't a problem for him, not at all. But his friends seeing who he really is, _is_ a problem;

Despite how distant he tries to be, his team mates _(especially the airheads)_ trust and believe in him. Which might be because of how intelligent he generally is, or maybe it's just a thing they have for people who they're _close_ with. Both possibilities aren't the best to think about, he isn't the most reliable neither is he the smartest, and he shouldn't be trusted, but he's somewhat thankful for his so called _'friends'_ putting trust in him.

That could be another reason why he wouldn't want to tell other people about who he really is. But such a statement doesn't sound like Tsukishima, does it?

Maybe, maybe not.

Regardless, He does think about his team mates, and somewhat cares for them and all. But what's made him decide to become distant with them is that exact fact; It's only a matter of time until they discover what he really is and what risk he could cause. So no, It's not that Tsukishima doesn't appreciate his team mates giving him company. It's just painful if they ever find out and turn against him, and that's the last thing he would want to experience.

Actually, no. Scratch that. The last thing Tsukishima would want to experience is meeting another ghoul. Sure It's relieving knowing someone out there wouldn't cry their eyes out in witnessing a Ghoul or a so-called: _'Terrifying human-eater with surprising abilities such as not being able to get hurt by human utensils and could sprout weird 'creatures' out of their bodies'_ , But Tsukishima finds it irritating being aware of how not all ghouls live like him.

In all possibility, they'd just care about eating humans, a lot of them; Binge eaters as they were called. Tsukishima thinks they're " _Absolutely annoying and greedy little shits, Would never dream of meeting one."_ But who is he kidding, meeting another ghoul that would be able to bring up a rational and mature conversation is a chance he'd never meet.

"As if ghouls excluding my family live in Miyagi", Tukishima laughed in a soft tone, Tsukishima's aware of the possible place where current existing ghouls are, in Tokyo. Coincidentally Karasuno will be attending a training camp from there.

"Great", Tsukishima muffles his words in an irritated tone, letting himself fall backwards onto his messy bed, staring at the ceiling listening to music with his signature headphones on, doing nothing but reading a few books and some threads on his phone.

Time passes by with Tsukishima reading a few sites on skilled blockers being able to annihilate any ace- _and maybe some articles and documentaries on dinosaurs but that's out of the topic_ \- until he gets disturbed by a notification, more specifically a message. Wasting no time in checking who sent him the message.

It's from Hinata, Tsukishima would wonder what he wants but he's well aware, all that airhead thinks of is volleyball...and probably the other airhead; "The king" ; Kageyama.

Tsukishima lightly shakes his head, bringing himself to open the chat. Getting...such a message at such a time like this; 6:30 PM.

✉ Hinata Shouyo  
6:30 PM

"Heyy! Tsukishima!! Daichi-san's requesting all of us to go back to the court to practice a bit more!! i think thats a good opportunity to improve both of our skills for the training camp as middle blockers!"

Tsukishima groans, reading the slightly 'headache-inducing' message from all the exclamatory marks. but nonetheless, Tsukishima replies.

✉ Tsukishima Kei  
6:31 PM

"First of all, why do you need to improve your blocking? and before the training camp, isn't that what the training camp is for? to polish out, test your current abilities and _train_ with others? I really don't think it's necessary for me to help you on this. But I'm not stopping you, ask someone else for help. And please inform Daichi-san that I don't really wanna go if it's not compulsive, my stamina is not the best for another practice"

Tsukishima _assumed_ that reply would stop the redhead from bothering him. Hoping he wouldn't bother me after this reply but not even 15 seconds pass he sends a reply back, it get's more 'headache-inducing'.

✉ Hinata Shouyo  
6:31 PM

"I dont really know what compulsive means but dont be like that!! We have no other choice! We're gonna go against strong powerhouses, ((which we will definetly take down!!))..

Kenma also told me his team's been practicing really hard! Their captain (the lanky middle blocking one!) thought it was a good idea to do so..I told Daichi-san about it and luckily he relates to 'being able to train your heart out' so....he told me and Kageyama to tell everyone that we can practice until 10 PM!!!"

He spams a starry emoticon.

Tsukishima groans once more, but louder and more bothered.

✉ Tsukishima Kei  
6:31 PM

"so we HAVE to practice? Because you told our decisive captain about a team we would go against for the whole summer? Because you're **that** desperate for the slightest sensation of victory? How idiotic could you be? Unbelievable."

✉ Hinata Shouyo  
6:32 PM

"Yes we have to! , youre never gonna perfectly block any players with that stinginess of yours!! so yes! what are you gonna miss anyway???"

 _"Shit. I have to think of a good excuse"_   Tsukishima muttered, quickly typing for a response.

A short one.

✉ Tsukishima Kei  
6:32 PM

"Dinner."

Tsukishima doesn't really care about dinner...whether it regards to (fake) eating any of that 'disgusting human food' or eating the humans themselves, he doesn't condone to eating either. But it's a good excuse...

✉ Hinata Shouyo  
6:32 PM

"Ah??? really??? that's it? Daichi-san is a decisive(????) and caring captain!! he ll treat us!! dont worry about missing your dinner time!"

...Maybe not the best excuse. And haha, no. That's not happening

✉ Tsukishima Kei  
6:32

"Oh. That's fine, I don't need to eat with any of you"

 Tsukishima doesn't intend to sound insulting but he does anyway.

✉ Hinata Shouyo  
6:33

"So.....you consider going?? And what do you mean sillyshima! we all need to eat! how do you expect someone like you? 'skin and bones' to block strong spikes from an ace!?"

 _"Haha, because I like drinking coffee with a nice side of dead humans alone with no one to be horrified"_   Tsukishima jokingly stated to himself.

✉ Tsukishima Kei  
6:33

"I suppose, but if I HAVE to practice with all of you for 4 hours straight and I HAVE to eat with all of you, then I really don't want to."

✉ Hinata Shouyo  
6:33

"Alright, I guess Daichi-san would understand!! He isn't as bossy as Kageyama is so dont hesitate in leaving! (actually dont bc all of us have to practice!) aight!?"

✉ Tsukishima Kei  
6:33

"a(lr)ight. Now leave me alone. I'll be there in a few minutes.

✉ Hinata Shouyo  
6:33

" _aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!_ " 

And just like that. Hinata's 'active' icon has disappeared, he must be preparing by now. Damn, if desperation for victory had a human form it would be him, along with Kageyama. Such a perfect pair.

Tsukishima gags at that, placing his phone down for the 4th time, without a notification implying for him to pick it up again and resumes to resting on his bed. Contemplating on even more things.

" _Is the training camp really that important?_ _Why did Hinata have to tell Daichi-san such irritating suggestions. What kind of captain could let their members do such a thing? Well except Daichi and....the 'Lanky middle blocker'...Who was he anyway? wasn't he the one with the questionable hairstyle? Probably._

_I've talked to him once before though. Absolutely annoying and thought provoking."_

Tsukishima shakes his head back to reality. "It's not like me to think of people who aren't worth giving attention to" Tsukishima mutters, sitting up and walking towards his closet, changing into his practice-match uniform under his black tracksuit, with the signature jacket and pants. So much black, you'd start to question if Karasuno either just liked the color to not stand out at all or the contrary. Probably the latter, but Tsukishima isn't complaining about it.

"Finally." Tsukishima huffs, successfully tying the last lacing of his trainers. Taking his bag out, which wasn't hard to find. He starts putting the essentials into it for a long, chaotic practice session.

A towel. An extra shirt. We definitely need a sports bottle, But instead of water it's coffee- Water can be a good choice and no one would ask why a brown and bitter-scented liquid is dripping out of his sports bottle. But if you ask Tsukishima, coffee is a good choice, it fills his hunger away, and it tastes...pretty decent. -And at last he packs a suspicious-looking mask.

And yes. It's for the exact reason you're thinking of; to kill humans for food. He has this routine where he and his family has to look for chances in finding breakfast, lunch or dinner. Which isn't hard to do, but I couldn't care, I don't eat them.

 _"You never know when you need it! You can't drink coffee all the time."_ Tsukishimas older brothers voice echoes through his mind, shivering from cringe as a reaction;-  _(because yes he can live off of coffee. A lot of humans would relate to that, but Tsukishima takes it seriously)_  -albeit he shoves the blue-shaded mask in his bag quickly. Hurrying towards the bedroom door, down the stairs, then...-

"Kei! where are you going?" a joyful tone causes a shock to Tsukishimas spine. Turning around, it was his brother. Exiting through the kitchen.

"Karasuno" Tsukishima replies in a blunt tone.

"Oh? Gonna practice a bit more? You know if you wanted to practice the best choice would've been me-"

"Thank you, But we-...I have to practice with my...team mates, for the training camp this summer." Tsukishima pauses between words, But the older brother smiles, being accustomed to straightforward yet quiet responses like these.

"Ah, I see. Well then, I hope you have a good one!" He cheers, escorting his younger brother out the door, waving him a warm goodbye.

Tsukishima walks through his neighborhood. No one to be seen, Must be from the fact people living here have been 'mysteriously' disappearing, no new residences would like to move in here, and those that still decide to stay don't go out alot anymore. But if you ask Tsukishima, knowing the reason as to why this is happening isn't a hard problem to solve. You see, his family isn't like him, They have to eat; They need to eat. So if that means resorting to leading small children playing in their front yard in a nice afternoon or a young hardworking college student to an old but hospitable senior, and killing them to survive, then they will do it if they have to.

Which is why they've been persuading him on killing his first human one day, they made Tsukishima choose a mask that best describes him and be able to look for his own food once he starts to live as a full grown ghoul-adult. It may sound like they're over reacting but they're just concerned. Not many ghouls managed to stay alive without being found out, his mom, his brother almost got discovered a few years ago. They don't want it happening to him.

Tsukishima chuckles silently. "I shouldn't be underestimated so much." He smiles _but he shouldn't be overestimated either_. With that he starts shifting his headphones resting around his neck, up to his ears. Listening to music.

Normally, Yamaguchi is expected to walk to Karasuno with Tsukishima, but this is a different occasion and Tsukishima has no problem with walking alone. Minutes pass by, Tsukishima walks up to the final step of the staircase that lead to the Volleyball club room. But he doesn't get the most welcoming sight.

Hinata and Kageyama desperately panting for air- probably from their infamous 'race to the volleyball court/club room' -against the sides of the club room door. Tsukishimas face shows pure disgust and hatred from how they have the audacity to waste their time and energy.

"Aren't both of you sick of running to the court or the club room during morning-hours? yet you're doing it again? I really don't see why it's necessary for both of you to get so competitive even in reaching a destination." Tsukishima comments

"It's better than sitting in your room all day reading books." Kageyama stands up, attempting to catch his breath, but fails, arms in the pockets of his jacket.

"It really isn't, But I'm a weak lower-classed person, I wouldn't dare waste the slightest energy I could create." Tsukishima responds, Kageyama glaring daggers at the tall blonde.

"It may be stupid...but...I won't let Kage-...yama win against me...have to...win" Hinata pants for air between a few words. Only to pass out, he must've been the winner of their not-so-little race.

Tsukishima, doesn't approve, "Do you hear yourself? I really don't see why that was necessary for you two to run for the second time today, just to get the slightest bit of victory?", Tsukishima complains only to get cut off by the sight of Kageyama, settling down next to Hinata letting his light head rest on his shoulder in unexpected silence, Kageyama looks down to Hinatas resting features. 

"Are you alright Hinata? I didn't know you used your energy up that much.", Kageyama settles down in a caring voice next to Hinata and caresses his soft locks in a caring tone. Causing Tsukishima to reevaluate everything as of right now.

What even. Kageyama? The eccentric king? Having some form of feeling towards someone else? That sounds relieving knowing both of them would shut up for once, But Tsukishima never really saw the point of showing affection towards someone, It's only safe to assume it's just the ghoul talk since he never really experienced being in a loving relationship with someone. Sadly he couldn't give a single care about romance, he doesn't plan on being with a weak human, only doubles up the problem of him being a weak ghoul already.

Tsukishima shakes his head back to reality, he sees Kageyama slightly resting against Hinatas head, resting on the setters shoulder. he gags from the sight, wishing he could just get everything over with. He turns around to shift away from the "adorable" sight. only to see Sugawara with a starry expression in his eyes, staring at Kageyama and Hinata.

"Awe, how cute." He comments. Daichi and Asahi following behind him. Yamaguchi's there too. He's talking to the problematic and not-so-problematic 2nd years persuading him into training harder. He chuckles nervously in response whilst rubbing the back of his head. So everyone's here

Sugawara hums as if he was contemplating whether he'd wake them up or let them rest but alas, he patiently and politely wakes the sleepy duo up; Hinata and Kageyama wake up, blinking several times, only realizing what they're doing and how embarrassing it was. Standing up as fast as they can, proceeding to bow to the kind-hearted senpai, blurting out a "Sorry"

"Ah, no that's fine, just rest properly next time, okay?", Sugawara reassures them with a soft grip on their shoulders, With Daichi next to him- chiming the keys to the club room.

"Alright, leave all your bags in the club room while you change", Daichi requests, unlocking the club room door.

The team gives him an "Alright", entering the small club room carelessly tossing their bags anywhere. Though Tsukishima prefers my bag to be away from everyone else's, he wouldn't want anyone having the slightest chance of seeing his  _things_. They all change into their practice-match uniform, But they don't leave for the volleyball court yet. Not yet. It's important so socialize and keep a healthy community with one another before practice-match or an actual match. If you ask Tsukishima, he thinks it's pointless, but he can't complain, It's the captains rules

Everyone groups up into a circle in different sides of the clubroom, based on their year. Tsukishima, standing alone contemplates on whether he should join the '1st year circle' which would be consisting of Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kageyama. He mentally shrugs; _it's not like I have any other choice_. He walks up to them, only to stop abruptly, they seem to be doing something suspicious since it's not really normal for people to huddle up very close together while having a casual conversation.

 _"I might disturb them, so I shouldn't even bother"_ , I thought to himself, turning around. But Hinata catches him.

"Ah, Tsukishima! we need your help here!", Hinata requests the tall blonde.

"What is it?", he questions.

"Well we borrowed this tablet from Daichi-san and saw some news threads about the upcoming volleyball tournaments and we decided to check it out, but then we saw a different news thread pop up and it sparked our interest, but we don't know whats happening it's just so weird!" Hinata exclaims, but his voice almost went hoarse there. "I'm sure you can figure it out since you're so smart!", He exclaims once more.

"Is this about blocking? if so then I don't-", Tsukishima makes his statement, but it gets cut off by Kageyama.

"No, for once it's not about that, it's actually pretty creepy and I think someone like you could be able to find out whats happening", He states.

"See! even Kags agrees! check it out!", Hinata drags Tsukishima into their small and tight group. a tablet is seen on the center, playing a video.

Tsukishima takes the tablet, taking a closer look at the video. So far it's just one of those CCTV recordings. And in it, there's a man, walking with another man; they're laughing together as they walk into an alleyway between two buildings. 

Is this video implying something about homosexuality? If so, Tsukishima doesn't understand why this "Sparked their interest"

"I don't see the point of this it's just 2 people-", He gets cut off again.

"Just keep watching Tsukki!", Yamaguchi requests him. In which he probably should, It hasn't even been a few seconds and...

...Wait

The video then abruptly transitions to a news opening. With a stern looking lady, messy hair and sharp glasses holding a few pieces of paper, reading off of it her eyes widen every minute at the words coming out of her mouth:

"It appears that exactly 2 days ago one of the people in this recording has been suspected of murder. We see them in this recording from a security camera from a nearby hotel of the 2 of them entering an alleyway, only seeing one of them return out of the alleyway being covered in blood. Though it may not be visible due to this person wearing all black clothes in the middle of a dark night. Police have tracked down where this action took place and confirmed a dead body _was_ found,", She announces, her voice strains.

 _"What? that's strange. It didn't look like the person was carrying anything with him. He was just wearing a hoodie and jogging pants, no pockets in those kinds of pants..."_   Tsukishima thought.

"It seems as if the person didn't attack him with a weapon, nor did he bruise him. The victim has been left with eaten parts of his body, from the arms to the calves of the victims body. It has also been confirmed that they are bite marks from a human, or something that appears to be human, as scientists have distinguished by the teeth marks on the body." She goes on.

 _"Shit. I think- no I **know** what this is." _ Tsukishima thought once more.

"The victim was inspected, only to discover a large hole pierced through his stomach, it has been assumed that this was how this victim died", The ladys hair gets messier and messier as her voice starts to shake. "I myself can say that this is a strange case, so to anyone who happens to be living in Tokyo or anywhere nearby please, _please_  be aware of your surroundings and stay safe--" Hinata turns off the tablet. 

"So?! what do you think? creepy isn't it!", Hinata attempts to sound excited but his face says otherwise, he's shaking as if he was about to enter a court, going against the strongest team worldwide alone. 

"It is creepy, it's a shame no one knows what just happened." Kageyama changes his position from crouching to a cross-legged sitting position, looking down on the tablet as if it was some cursed object.

"Well, I actually know what that is", Tsukishima responds with confidence. Not something you get to witness everyday.

"Then what is it?!", Hinata and Kageyama ask him with passion and anger.

Tsukishima smirks, being amused by their curiousity and fear. "It's a creature called a ghoul", Tsukishima explains. Kageyama and Hinata stare at each other in confusion and curiosity as if he was speaking a different language, Hinata bursts into laughter

"A what?", Hinata laughs out "A ghoul? That sounds silly. You're good at making stuff up Tsukishima-"

"Laugh all you want, that's not gonna change the fact ghouls only feed off of humans.", Hinata stops laughing, him and Kageyama giving Tsukishima a shocked look

"Feed off of...humans?", Kageyama questions. a question that made Tsukishima give a devilish smile

"Yes, believe it or not, apparently the food _we_ like tastes gross to them, the only thing they can eat is a human. Ghouls think humans taste really good.", Tsukishima responds, giving them another smirk attempting to scare them, in which it works.

Hinata gulps, "S- So that means they find me, you, Yamaguchi, and even Kageyama to be food?", Hinata asks and points to the following people he's mentioned in the most paranoid tone ever.

"Yes, they do, and we really can't help it", Tsukishima casually replies.

"What do you mean we can't help it?", Kageyama asks, a paranoid tone in him as well.

"Well, they have this thing called 'kagune', it's what makes them special from us humans, it's like their weapon. That ghoul we saw on the news also has kagune, which explains why the victim had a large hole in his stomach, Ghouls kill people in that area mostly", Tsukishima explains, arms crossed. Man he'd get straight A's if this was a subject.

"So? whats so special about this _kayune_ thing, we have weapons as well and human power!, right?", Hinata makes the worst point ever, Oh you dumbass if only you knew. I open my mouth to correct him but as soon as I could speak Kageyama hits Hinata in the head, "Dumbass! it's kagune!"

"W- well whatever it is, it doesn't sound so special! we can fight as well you know!", Hinata shouts out, almost catching the 2nd years and 3rd years attention, but go back to minding their own business...They hoped. but nonetheless, Tsukishima hits him in the head. To tolerate his volume, _I don't want anyone else to hear this._

"One, you're a dumbass, Two, well actually it is special, because it's a part of their bodies and they can make it appear whenever they want.", he pauses looking at their reactions, "And the weapons you think we can fight them with. They won't work, their bodies are solid to human weapons apparently", he continues

"Oh?!", Kageyama and Hinata exclaim without care, fully catching the attention of the 3rd years.

"Not too loud! We're gonna go to the court now. Please don't stay in too much", Daichi requests us, then he proceeds to exit the club room.

"Don't forget to bring a towel! You don't wanna go home sweating!", Sugawara shows his concern and follows by Daichi, leaving the club room as well.

"Ah, Next time, don't tell scary stories before practice, that almost scared me as well Tsukishima. good job!", Asahi compliments the tall blonde then leaves the club room. The 2nd years follow the 3rd years leaving Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kageyama to be left alone.

_''Shit._

_So they heard me? well at least they think it's a joke. I don't want their supposed passion of volleyball to be submissive over the fact ghouls exist, hopefully that didn't affect Kageyama and Hinata, they're pretty important players so I guess they shouldn't have known any of that...''_ Tsukishima thought in a matter of seconds.

But Tsukishima mentally pushes it aside. _"No._ _They already know about it, And they were more curious about it. nothing bad about that, right?"._ Tsukishima took his towel out of his backpack, attempt to follow the 2nd and 3rd years to finally practice but then I get stopped by Hinata and Kageyama.

...'whatever, they already know it, so there's no point in being concerned about their feelings about this' I thought to myself as I take my towel out of my backpack, placing my sports bottle in it as well, then quickly closing my backpack.

I attempt to follow the 2nd and 3rd years to _finally_ practice but then he gets stopped by Kageyama and Hinata, blocking the door.

"Hold on Tsukishima!", Hinata shouts in a suspicious voice, "You seem to know a lot about ghouls", he continues, crossing his arms.

"So?", I ask in a slightly frustrated tone. _"Does he think I'm a ghoul?, well yeah I am but he shouldn't know it-"_

"Well, I don't know we've never seen a 'ghoul' before but you know a lot about them, could you elaborate?", Kageyama asks as well, in the same suspicious tone Hinata had. Unbelievable. 

But, Tsukishima laughs a little, "It's not my fault that I watch other things, rather that volleyball tournaments.", I explain "They've been all over the news for so long. Ghouls have been a thing for years, it was only 3 years ago where they all got exterminated, but it seems as if finally someone spotted a hint of a ghoul running around in Tokyo, believe me, almost everyone we knows reaction would be more 'concerned' than 'curious' for seeing a species that was assumed to be extinct to make a comeback", I explained once more. Kageyama and Hinata's faces go blank.

Their faces meant to say: 

_"How could I miss this"_

Regardless, Tsukishima is safe to assume they bought it...hopefully. From the looks in their faces they look more curious than suspicious now, _that's good_

"So Daku neko was alive the whole time? Even though they said all the ghouls are finally dead, huh. Impressive!", Hinata comments, anxiety visible in his voice but his reaction is genuine for...who?

"Daku..neko?...", Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Kageyama ask the short redhead; _what the hell is he talking about._

"You know! the ghoul guy in the news! he was wearing a mouth mask with a cat whiskers and a cats mouth on it, and he was wearing all black clothes so I just think daku neko fits him!", Hinata exclaims with a smile.

"That sounds more adorable than scary actually!", Yamaguchi giggles at the name, following along with Kageyama silently chuckling with them. They all proceed to laugh at how ridiculous a name could be given to a ghoul; a threatening being. But then Daichi's voice could 

"Is the party over there yet?! Hurry up and get down here!", anger in his voice causing everyone to stay stiff out of fear yet they do their best to rush out of the club room and into the volleyball court. Though Tsukishima doesn't see a reason to rush, they're going to start regardless, so he takes his time...

"Daku neko huh?" Tsukishima muttered at no one. "I have a feeling the trip to Tokyo won't be the safest trip in the world." he commented.

"Hm? did you say something, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks with a faint smile. Tsukishima turns his head away, "It's nothing, we have to practice." he bluntly responded to his best friend.

"Oh, right." Yamaguchi followed by. thus beginning the practice match.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw -  
> Dāku neko ; Dark cat (I think ???? am sorry I have limited sources 2 knowing what the real translation of 'dark' is in japanese, sue me)


End file.
